Bittersweet Valentine Revised Edition
by Theresa471
Summary: Castle, Beckett, Alexis and her police friend are going to the Bahamas to solve a crime.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Bittersweet Valentine REVISED EDITION

 _Three days before Valentine's day._

 _Wall Street Lawyer Erik Loftson and his wife Mary were in the middle of finishing. A long case for there clients going through a rough divorce after 15 years of marriage._

 _Both sides were claiming cheating. When in fact there was no evidence to prove it in the first place._

 _Erikson and his wife after finishing up. Decided to head on out to there favorite restaurant to at least celebrate the closing of the case in spite the sadness of it all._

 _After dinner they would head over to the Old Haunt for a couple of drinks._

 _It's been awhile since they had spent some proper time together as husband and wife. Plus the fact his old friend Richard Castle would be working behind the bar. As a favor to them to celebrate the case, and the up and coming Valentine's._

 _It was a wonderful evening with the temperatures in the low forties, and traffic was light for a change._

 _/_

 _Trump Towers apartment complex, New York City, New York._

 _The evening maid Rosatto Sanchez working for the Bacocks for 15 years. She was coming back from shopping for her clients. When she walked in with the past key to get inside. She just couldn't believe it._

 _She starts to scream at the top of her lungs. When she see the two bodies on the couch with gun shots to there heads and chests. Crimson was everywhere!_

 _She needed very quickly to call 911 before leaving. She was scared out of her mind._

 _/_

 _Old Haunt_

 _The Old Haunt was busy tonight. Even Castle's wife Kate Beckett to joined in on the fun in the first place. She and Castle would be celebrating Valentine's at the Hampton's for the evening and next day driving up._

 _She was sitting in the corner watching her husband serve the customers with a real flair. it'd made her laugh most of the evening._

 _And since she wasn't able to drink. She'd a special surprise for her husband on Valentine's Day._

 _"Castle Buddy. How long it's been since my wife and I seen you and your wife?" Taking a sip of his scotch. His wife Mary was sitting in the corner with Beckett._

 _"Two years I believe Erikson. Besides we were not married as yet. When we met the last time at your office, and besides How's the divorced business now of days?" He says..._

 _"Matter of fact my wife Mary and I closed a case earlier with a couple having been married 15 years with no children involved."_

 _"How sad !; Would you care for another drink. This time it's on the house?"_

 _"Sure. Rick, and one for my wife Mary as well." Castle gets his special stock of Scotch from the far end of the bar. While his bartender Andy was busy with the rest of his regular customers._

 _/_

 _Mary was trying to have a conversation with Kate Beckett. She was more inclined in watching her Ruggedly handsome husband working his magic._

 _"Kate are you even paying attention to what I said in the first place?" She says with an cocky altitude._

 _She turns her back to look at Mary somewhat upset. "I am so sorry Mary. I was just watching Rick working his magic with the drinks."_

 _"By the way how come your not drinking tonight?" She asked with great interest for when it comes to Kate Beckett._

 _"Not in the mood. Besides I plan to make it up. When Rick and I head for the Hampton's for Valentine's day. Besides what are your plans by any chance?"_

 _"Erikson and myself will be taking a trip to the Bahamas for the week, we were able to clear up our calendars to be able to have that week of fun in the sun."_

 _"I have never been to the Bahamas, but Rick has a number of times over the years." She was saying with envy..._

 _/_

 _Eight 0' clock at night_

 _Detective Kevin Ryan and Sergeant Javier Esposito were arriving at the Trump Towers apartment complex with having received a 911 call from the maid Rosatto Sanchez for the Bacocks._

 _Along with the crime scene unit arriving and Medical Examiner Lanie Parish with her tech Alexis Castle._

 _"L.T. came outside to greet everyone to have them interview the maid. Who was still quite upset having to walked in on the two bodies._

 _"Where is she, L.T.?" Ryan looked around. Along with Esposito taking notes with everything he checked out. "She's sitting down on the stairs. She's afraid to go back inside."_

 _While Ryan walks over. Lanie and Alexis with there equipment take the elevator to the sixth floor already filled with the crime scene unit._

 _Alexis having been used to working the crime scene. But she never seen something like this with blood splattered all over the entire living room. Lanie could tell Alexis was upset. But never the less she was a real trouper having to not leave the crime scene._

 _Lanie asked two of the crime scene officers to place the bodies onto the gurney. While she took out the special palm reader to find out who they were._

 _Alexis placed the reader onto the female's right palm. it read " Julie Rose Williams Bacock, age 45 years old, Consultant for Dennison's warehouse outlet._

 _"That's all it says Lanie." While she placed it on the male. Thomas Gilmore, age 47 years old, Lawyer for the partnership of Erikson and Mary Bacock."_

 _Lanie had a look on her face that Alexis knew right away on what was on her mind. "It's looks like our dear Mr. Bacock has skipped town or something!"_

 _"Lanie. We need to get Ryan and Esposito up here right away, along with my step mom Kate Beckett to find out. Just what the heck is going on in the first place." She had the feeling that paranoia is going to set in with this case._

 _"I think it would be a good idea to call your step mom. And tell her the news about the case. She is supposed to be at the Old Haunt with your father." She takes out her cell phone from her jacket._

 _/_

 _Old Haunt_

 _Things were starting to heat up at the Old Haunt._

 _Castle decided to stop working behind the bar to spend a few minutes down in the his office to service Kate Beckett after waiting all night._

 _She couldn't wait to get her hands on her husband. Who had some ideas about playing pool with using her as the cue ball._

 _She was currently horizontal on the pool table ready to go and in position to be ready to drop into the corner pocket._

 _However it was not to be. When her cell phone started to ring, and a very disappointed Richard Castle losing his "Eight ball"._

 _"Sorry!"; She says to him walking away to sit at his office desk and just mope. "Beckett. Are you serious Lanie? How can that be unless the real Joel Bacock planned the entire murder in the first place?"_

 _Castle hollers at his wife to asked on whether or not, you want us to help out._

 _"I heard that Beck. Actually even Alexis asked the same question before I called you." She says while the bodies were being moved out of the living room and down the hall to the elevator._

 _"Tell me Lanie. How did Alexis handle the crime scene?" Kate Beckett looks at her husband wondering the same thing in regard to his daughter._

 _"At first she was shocked. She was able to handle it never the less, like a real trouper. Any rate we will need yours and Castle's help before the both of you leave for the Hampton's."_

 _"All right Lanie, we are getting ready to leave right now, just give me the address." Lanie ends the call to finish up the rest of her work, along with Alexis coming in from the outside and helping with placing the bodies into the morgue van._

 _"Your father and step mother are on there way over from the Old Haunt."_

 _"Good. But in the meantime, I was able to find this piece of paper in the dead man's coat pocket. It's damaged a little. But it shows to be an bank account number."_

 _"This case gets better and Better at every corner. Just be sure to show Beckett and your father the paper."_

 _"I will Lanie. Now if you excuse me. I will be checking for anything else that just might help us."_

 _Chapter Two Up-Next_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two BitterSweet Valentine

 _Meanwhile in the Nassau, Bahamas at the local sports bar from inside the resort Sandals._

 _Joel Bacock was living it up with his girlfriend Theresa Mallory._

 _They have been planning there latest caper for the last year and a half. Along with the idea of actually going through the divorce with his wife Julie, and getting his hands on the off shore accounts for $ 2 million dollars from the firm itself._

 _He couldn't believe that he actually went through with the idea . With shooting his wife and the number one man to take his place from his wife's own business Thomas Gilmore._

 _"I just hope you realize Theresa that it might not be worth it in the long run." He says while quickly kissing her on her cheek while taking a sip of his gin._

 _"Oh, I don't know Joel. We have two million dollars to prove it in the first place."_

 _"Don't say that Theresa too loud around here. I just don't want anyone snooping around into our business." While looking for the waiter to bring him another shot of gin._

 _"Well no matter. I am here to enjoy my self, and by the way that water looks wonderful in the pool. I will be jumping in right now." She gets up quickly to dive into the water head first, while splashing Joel and his bathing trunks._

 _"Oh!, what the hell!" He gets up to do the very same thing to meet up with Theresa waiting for him in the deepest part of the pool._

 _/_

 _When Beckett and Castle arrived at the crime scene. Castle went looking for Alexis having to be waiting at the county morgue van, while Beckett went inside to speak with her team._

 _He found her having to be writing her notes about the case."Alexis are you all right?" While giving her a quick hug for morale support._

 _"I am doing better then I was earlier, but Jesus! ; what a mess it was when I walked into that living room."_

 _"In regard to the case. What do you think really happened?"_

 _Looking concerned for the answer._

 _"I would say it was robbery with the husband having to steal from his wife with her business accounts for the company." She hands him the paper she found for the account numbers. "I have already checked into it. It seems that a $2 million withdraw was made, and a airline ticket to the Bahamas on flight 120 American Airlines under the name of Joel Babock."_

 _"Have I ever told you on how smart you are?" Smirking with his comments to his daughter._

 _"Many times I must say dad!, and besides I have a feeling the real killer is in the Bahamas and taking advantage of the monies stolen from the account."_

 _"I have a feeling Kate and I will be heading towards the Bahamas instead of the Hampton's for Valentine's." He said slowly knowing very well she is not going to like the situation in the first place._

 _After Captain Kate Beckett talked with everyone of the crime scene unit, Ryan, Esposito and the maid. There was nothing else to do accept head for home. She would have a meeting sometime tomorrow with the entire team with a conference in her office._

 _/_

 _Loft One A.M. in the morning_

 _"You want to do what Rick?" Beckett wasn't pleased at all with what Castle was telling her while standing in the middle of the bedroom._

 _"We are going to Nassau, Bahamas to flush out a killer. Before we head back to the States to have our real celebration at the Hampton's." Walking in closer to kiss her in the middle of the bedroom._

 _She pushed him back a little before saying a word. "You do realize that it's late in the season, and besides!" Castle hands her the two tickets from his back pocket of his trousers, along with the resort's special suite on the third floor of the Sandals hotel, and where Joel is currently staying with a quest._

 _"You really do think of everything Rick?" In a soft tone of voice directed towards her husband._

 _"So, it's a yes!" Moving closer to take off her top, but first he goes to lock the door just in case._

 _"Would you like me to remove the rest of my clothing Jamieson Rook?"_

 _She goes to remove his jacket first before anything else. Where he does the same unhooking her bra from the front to expose her breasts popping out in front of him._

 _Next comes his blue shirt and belt buckle. She takes her brown pants off to be just her bikini string underwear to really surprise him with the new style._

 _"Is there anything else you have me do for you?" Nikki says to Rook near the bed._

 _"Matter of fact Nikki I do have a request." While he pushes down his wife onto the bed to pull off the bikini underwear._

 _/_

 _The next day at the 12th precinct_

 _A very tired Kate Beckett Castle walks into her office with a very strong latte in her hand, even if she is not supposed to have all that much caffeine in the the first place._

 _After having a late breakfast and her latte. She calls everyone into her office to explain the situation._

 _Ten minutes later the last of her team arrived into the office including Lt. Alverez and Sergeant William Anderson._

 _"All right everyone settle down. From what I understand now about the murder of Julie Bacock and Thomas Gilmore of her business company. Two million dollars was taken from the account, for where the money was transferred into a Nassau, Bahamas off shore account, set up my Joel Bacock and his unknown partner."_

 _"So what are we supposed to do about it? " Sergeant William Anderson asked the question in front of everyone._

 _"Myself and Castle. Along with another couple will be going to Nassau, Bahamas all paid along with the flight and rooms, including food for three days."_

 _Ryan spoke up..."Whose the other couple will be going Captain Beckett?"_

 _"I will need to speak with Sergeant William Anderson, and the other female will be here soon. Everyone else can go about your own cases and keep me inform otherwise."_

 _"Me...I have never even been out of the United States Captain Beckett!" He turns to look out of the office to see Alexis Castle heading this way towards the office. William smiled at the prospect of getting to know Alexis better while on the case._

 _"Well Sergeant Anderson, it's going to be your chance now to find the killer, along with myself and Castle."_

 _"Yes sir!" While saying hello to Alexis Castle. In a soft quiet voice._

 _"Hi!" Feeling a little bit overwhelmed to be going with Alexis of all people to work on the murder case, and in the Bahamas of all places._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three BitterSweet Valentine

 _Alexis could not believed it. Even after her father explained it to her, and just after telling him that she only just met William a few weeks back._

 _"Think of it this way sweetie, it will give you a better chance to know him better. And no Alexis, not in that way I mean!" Her father said with a smile. She'd every right to slap him in his face in the first place._

 _Both couples would be leaving later in the evening after going over the final plans with the deception. What Alexis was more worried about. Was the fact that there suite would have adjourning rooms to keep them both honest with there new friendship._

 _/_

 _Since everyone had gone home to get ready. William was still in shocked having been picked for the undercover operation. He was able to get ready rather quickly before taking a quick nap._

 _Castle, Alexis and Beckett would be picking him up at five P.M., and he needs to have a cleared head._

 _The same can be said with everyone else. Since it will take some time to arrive, giving everyone the chance to sleep, talk and eat on the plane in the first class section that Richard Castle provided._

 _Now hours later..._

 _Castle was able to pack up the car that Eduardo had called upstairs to let them know that the service had arrived. Once making sure was in all for both the trip to the Bahamas and the Hampton's coming back for Valentine's day, even if it might be a few days late._

 _Everyone was very quiet through the ride to JFK airport and having to board the plane. It was packed for this time of the year. And with the pilot having announced that they were taking off to please remain in your seats, until we are into the air._

 _Richard Castle brain was working overtime with Beckett telling him to take it easy for the flight over. Beckett whispered into his ear, while the others in the back of them were very quiet. "Let's hope Rick, this works out in the first place. I would hate to see this going south!, especially with those two along for the ride." She gives a quite kiss to his cheek before leaning back to sleep a little._

 _she was tired mostly, he will know soon enough!_

 _Everyone was getting ansty with being on the plane so long. They still had another two hours to go. Alexis needed to head up front for something to eat and drink, the same with William having to get her hot and bothered. She was a wrecked despite everything going on._

 _William asked her on whether she was doing okak. "Oh, sure!, never did like long air flights, and that includes my father as well. He's always the first one to be complaining."_

 _"It's going to be soon before we land finally." Taking a sip of his ginger ale with some cheese and crackers. "You want some Alexis?" He says with a wide grin._

 _"Oh, sure."_

 _/_

 _Sometime later everyone was back into their seats. The pilot had made the announcement about landing in ten minutes to fasten your seat belts, please!, It was at this point the steward came around to check up on everyone in first class._

 _They landed without a problem. It was easy to hire a rented vehicle to take them to the Sandals resort and hour away from the local airport._

 _Castle had there guide show them the rest of the area, after coming back to register at the resort lobby with the manager. Richard Castle had called ahead to let the manager know, that his group was on its way._

 _Castle handed the manager an extra twenty into his palm on whether or not a Joel Bacock was registered._

 _"Yes, sir! He is. Along with his girlfriend Theresa Mallory. Speaking of which Mr. Castle, that is Joel Bacock coming off the elevator right now, alone!"_

 _"Thanks!. Alexis and William, go do your magic with placing the tracer onto his jacket that he is wearing."_

 _They walked over acting as if they were fighting with each other. When Alexis pushed William into the Joel, while being quick with the bug. Along with making the apology for her friend._

 _"That is quite all right!" He moves along to head on out of the resort._

 _Alexis and William head back over to Castle and Beckett grabbing there things for their suite on the fifth floor. While Alexis and William took their things to the adjourning rooms._

 _Once inside Beckett was very surprised with the rooms having to be just beautiful, along with telling Castle that she was pleased with the way that Alexis and William were behaving._

 _And in the meantime Castle was watching the GPS on his phone for where Joel Babock was heading. It was looking like he was heading for the bank a few miles away from the resorts._

 _"The game's afoot!; Castle says to his wife now completely nude standing in the middle of the suite. "Well in that case, later!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four BitterSweet Valentine

 _Castle was able to track Joel Babock to the Nassau Bank of the Bahamas, when he check the account number. A million dollars was withdrawn from the account. It was differently there man in the first place that murdered his wife and partner Thomas Gilmore._

 _All they needed to do was get him to confess to his girlfriend or someone else._

 _/_

 _Sandals resort fifth floor_

 _William having taken a shower came out in a white towel around his waist walking into the adjourning room to really shock Alexis when she came in from the pool to see him._

 _She surely was surprised at his great shape he was in, otherwise in no way would she give in to making out with someone you don't know very well._

 _"I am sorry Alexis, I didn't realize you came back, I will leave to change into the other room."_

 _"That is fine William, next time, I just need to be more careful in the future." He leaves to change into his evening clothing for dinner._

 _"By the way would you care to join me for dinner?" He has a look in his eye to really get her going._

 _"Sure!, let me change and I will walk you downstairs to the dining area." She says with a huge grin._

 _/_

 _Joel Bacock having taken the money out of the account, he wanted to spend a few thousand dollars on a special ring for Theresa Mallory, he walks into the jewelry store that was inside the Sandals resort lower level._

 _The manager of the store asked on whether or not he was looking for something really special._

 _"Yes, I am looking for an engagement for two carats size seven for my girlfriend Theresa." He looks around the different window displays._

 _"I have just exactly in what your looking for, sir!" Since the store was on the lower level, it was the same as well for where William and Alexis would be having dinner in the main dining area._

 _When Bacock finished with his transaction with the manager, he asked to have it wrapped for a few more dollars, he agreed!, along with handing him the two thousand dollars in cash, along with asking for a receipt._

 _After that he went to have something to eat before Theresa meets up with him in his suite with his gift._

 _Alexis and William noticed Joel Bacock walked into the beautiful, chandlier marbel dining area carrying a special package in his hand, he walked right past them, while noticing the bug was still with him, while checking his GPS like Castle's._

 _"I just wished we had a voice recorder to hear in what he's saying to anyone including his girl friend Theresa." William says to Alexis._

 _"Do me a favor, please watch him, while I try to get into his room with permission from the manager, and place this into his bedroom."_

 _"What's that?" William asked the obvious question. She gets up very quickly to leave._

 _/_

 _Castle and Beckett were waking from a short nap and a quick romp from the long flight over._

 _When Castle woke, he checked his GPS to check on where Bacock was located in the first place._

 _"Well, I be!" Talking to himself, since he heard that the shower was running with his wife inside._

 _He goes to look out in the hallway for the newspaper, but instead he found his daughter with the hotel police security opening the door, while Castle still had clothes on, he moved slowly to find out what was going on with Alexis._

 _When she explained very quickly, he told her to go for it, maybe we will get lucky this time around. Castle went back into his room to let his wife know the situation, since she was still inside the shower. He waited..._

 _/_

 _Downstairs dining area..._

 _William was watching Bacock leave after having a quick bite to eat, Alexis arrived back just in time. Along with turning on the bug in the bedroom._

 _Joel walked in to find Theresa Mallory in the bedroom ready for him, she wanted to talk first before anything else._

 _While everyone listened..._

 _"Did you take the money out from the account?" Hanging over him to see what he brought."_

 _"I did!, it was well worth it to kill the bastard in the first place to be with you." Touching her chin ever so lightly._

 _Castle and William listening to the conversation. "We got him!" In unison. It was at this time when Castle and William told Detective Martinez that it was time to arrest Joel Bacock._

 _"Let's go everyone!" In his language talking to the others on his walkie talkie radio. "Move in."_

 _While moving out..."Castle, old buddy, Thanks for the arrest."_

 _"Any time!" He says before anyone else decided to not even bother to ask with the questions._

 _"It looks like Dad, has done it again with his antics." Alexis says to the group looking surprised, including William wanting now to get closer to Alexis in every way._

 _Joel Bacock and his girl friend Theresa Mallory were arrested for murder and six other charges. They were able to give a full confession, along with advising Erik Loftson and his wife Mary given the sad news from Castle and Kate Beckett having flown to the Hampton's , the day after Valentine's day._

 _/_

 _Richard Castle was extremely happy now that the case was over, to finally spent Valentine's with his wife. She was inside getting ready to enter the pool having to be heated._

 _Castle walked into the pool to finally relax. When his wife came from the house with just a blue Towel._

 _"Now that the case is over with, maybe I can give you my special Valentine that I have trying to give you a few weeks now."_

 _"Oh really, Kate!" She takes off the towel to walk into the heated pool and head on over to her husband._

 _"Rick, give me your hand please!" She places it onto the spot of her stomach. "Happy Valentine's, your going to be a father!"_

 _He was never so happy in his entire life to hear those words , accept for Alexis._


End file.
